Camp Half-Blood: Arya's story
by Russellat5
Summary: The story of a daughter of poseidon named Arya. Her quests, journeys and adventures as a demigod. Camp Half Blood might be a little different than you remember but give it a try! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of cars honking and people shouting. A normal thing to wake up to in Boston. I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn. I didn't want to wake my mom when she got so little sleep last night. I got out of bed and blindly grabbed something that felt like a shirt to put over my head. As I turned to brush my teeth I tripped and fell onto the floor. I'm not clumsy, but I have such a small room that a hobbit hole or even a closet under the stairs would look like a mansion to me. Apparently the Boston architect had a thing for Tetris because every house in the city was crammed together like sardines.

I stumbled about my room attempting to get ready for school without waking my mother. My mother is the smartest and most wonderful person I know. It had just been us against the world for as long as I could remember and she knew me better than any one. She had been young when she had me and struggled to make ends meet by working as a nurse. She did everything so that I could have a good life and gave up her own happiness to give me an education. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the smell of juicy, cooking bacon coming from the kitchen. "Of course she was up"I thought shaking my head. She would never let her baby go to school on an empty stomach.

"Hey sleepyhead" she said as I walked into the kitchen. My mother had long black hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes. Even when tired, my mother was extremely beautiful. Sadly, I didn't get most of her features. I had long black hair like her, but my eyes where a bright sea green. I wasn't ugly, I was pretty even, but I would never have the grace and elegance of my mother. She smiled at me as I sat down at the table and started devouring the bacon. She took one look at my clothes and sighed. " Seriously Arya? Is everything in you closet either a hoodie or a sweatshirt?" she asked only half teasing. "It was for awhile but apparently its not acceptable to ride the subway without pants so I was forced to buy some jeans" I said smiling. "Speaking of the subway, you should head to school or your going to be late." she said, clearing the table. I stood up and kissed her head, which was relatively easy since I was a head taller than her. "Later mom, don't work too hard" I said walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I sniffed the air as I walked to the subway. Boston always had the distinct smell of street food, the ocean, and bark. An odd combination, but I had never smelt anything better. As I got on the train I noticed something very odd. An old man was staring at me. I'm a naturally suspicious person so I immediately thought " Pervert". You could hardly blame me seeing as I was a sixteen year old girl and he hadn't dropped his gaze once, even when I had looked straight at him. I wasnt all that worried because it was a crowded place and I was probably a lot stronger than him. One thing I pride myself on is being bigger than most girls my age. Im not overwheight, infact i'm quite fit. I am tall and I have broad shoulders so im not that intimidated by large men. I dont want to be at any ones mercy because of my size. The man was still staring as I got onto the train, and it was only when the train started pulling out of the station that he looked away. "Strange" I thought to my self.

However, by the time My high school had come into veiw the strange encounter with the man had been forgotten. I sighed as I walked up to the entrance of the school. High school was not the most pleasant place in the world and I found it rather dull. I met my best, and only, friend Sam at the door of my first class. " Well it took you long enough" she said while practically dragging me to my seat. "sorry" I said shrugging. "I got held up at home, my mom had to work late and I didnt want to wake her up". Sam looked at me with pity-filled eyes but didnt say anything since she knew how I hated to be pittied. "Its fine Ari I was just kidding" she said with a half-smile." Lets catch a movie tonight" she said happily before she left to meett up with her boyfriend. Sam was brilliant and beautifull. She had long golden hair that fell to her waist and a pixie face with beautiful amber eyes. She was a straight A student, like me, and my best friend since we were five. However, unlike me she was "popular" amoungst the sadistic, passive aggressive cliquqes in the school. I mostly sat quietly and watched her interact with people. I liked to keep to myself through the boring school hours. Little did I know that school was going to get a lot less boring.


	3. Chapter 3

"James, spit out the paper and pay attention" yelled my teacher. I was sitting at a desk in my english class during fourth period. I had a book on my knees hidden from the teacher. I find in odd that you get yelled at for reading a book in ENGLISH class while all the plastic Kardashian wannabees are on their phones without a care in the world. I had just looked up from my book when I heard a loud crash. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it but no one else had. I tried to go back to my book , dismissing it as a student from another class when I heard it again! I stood up to notify the teacher, but something told me that I should check it out myself. " Mrs. Jamesone, may I use the restroom?" I asked in my most polite voice." yeah, whatever Ms. Stone just take a pass" said Mrs. Jamesone without looking up from her magazine titled " How To Change Yourself To Please Others". I rolled my eyes and stepped out into the hall. I started walking towards the water fountains when I heard the sound again but much louder. I started running towards the source and found it to be a room in the back of the school. I considered asking for help but once again a voice in my head warned me against it. I opened the door and almost had a heart attack.

Three 10 foot creatures where ripping apart a bloody carcass that I could only hope was not human. The THINGS had razor-sharp claws and horrific blood stained teeth. I could smell their green, oozing skin from where I was standing. They hadn't noticed me yet but it was only a matter of time before they would see me and I would become their lunch. In terror I stepped back and onto a cardboard box. It made a large crunch and the monsters turned to look at me. I froze and scanned the room for a weapon. I knew I didn't stand a chance against them but I had to try. I grabbed a long letter opener and charged, hoping that the element of surprise would give me an edge. They lunged towards me and attacked. One of them swiped their claws at me but I ducked with surprising speed. It was like my body knew what to do before I did. I whipped up the letter opener, stabbing one in the stomach. Instead of bleeding it exploded into golden dust. "well that's new " I thought eccentrically. As another monster stepped forward I charged again and, brandishing my letter opener like a sword, I sliced of its head. Before I could even react the last one jumped on me and we fell to the floor. We rolled around, both of us trying to get the edge on the other. Suddenly it had my arms pinned and I could do nothing to protect my self. Its teeth were inches away from my face and I thought I was going to die for sure until it stopped and suddenly exploded ino dust.

Behind where the monster was standing I saw a girl about the same age as me holding a dagger and shaking her head. She extending her hand towards me but I pulled my self up into a standing position. I could still smell the monsters putrid breath on my face and I was covered in golden dust. The girl was looking around the room with a surprised look on her face. "Where did the others go?" she asked me almost accusingly. " I killed them and they exploded" I said shaken. " Thats not possible, your mundane" she sneered. "Well I didnt think it was possible for monsters to exist let alone be in my high school so it looks like we both got a surprise today" I said angrily. She looked at me with a hint of respect in her eyes. She stuck out her hand "Im zoe, and you have to come with me". " Oh yeah sure, let me go grab my flying carpet " I said sarcastically. The girl looked at me with disdain. "You can either come with me or I can make you come with me". I looked at her more closely. She had brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She was a normal sized girl of average height but she had wiry muscle packed on her body and an all – buisness expression that made me feel as if I had no choice. "Fine" I said reluctantly but you have to tell me what's going on. "On the way" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around as we stepped out of the room. "What if someone sees us?" I ask, shocked that no one heard us or the monsters in the room. "I can take care of that" she replied confidently. "Okay then mrs. Wizard" I said as we walked out of the school. "How are we going to get wherever you are taking me, because I dont think we can take the subway" I said gesturing at my shredded clothing. She pulled me to the back of the building and I thought I was truly going insane, because the thing I saw was a horse with wings.

"No way" I said. "No way is this happening" . " Oh its happening alright" Zoe said. "Now please get on the pegasus. " A pegasus." "There's a pegasus next to my school" I exlaimed with my mouth open in shock. Zoe coughed, obviously impatient, and I was reminded of her promise to explain. I walked up to the Pegasus and slid onto its back behind zoe. I could see the beautiful white wings of the creature and yearned to touch them but I needed to stay on track. Zoe spurred the creature and it lifted of the ground and flew towards the sky. I couldnt believe it. I was flying on a horse in the middle of Massachusetts. I could feel the wind in my hair, I could see the world beneath me and I was loving it! However, I had an odd feeling that I should not be in the air and that something bad would happen if I didnt get off . I shook my head . I was going insane. "So do you still want an explination, or have a silenced the sarcastic little chatterbox" Zoe asked mockingly. "Start talking" I replied coldly.

"I am taking you to a place called Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for special kids" she said the word special like it had a double meaning. "Special like crazy?" I ask pessimistically. "Special as in the off-spring of Greek god and human. I laughed. "This has to be a joke!" I exlaimed. "Sometimes the Greek gods touch down to earth and breed with humans. These off-spring are called demigod " she continued as if I hadnt said anything at all. "Those things you saw are called Ravener demons. Monsters like them are attracted to demigod scent and to survive the demigods are sent to the camp to train and become heroes.I know you took a Greek and Roman class at your school so I know you know what I am talking about. " By this point I was completely speechless so she continued. " You are a demigod and I was sent to you school to retrieve you. Those demons caught me by surprise. You must be a powerful one to attract so many this soon." On that note we continued flying until we touched down in the middle of a dense forest. Zoe looked at me and said "Welcome to camp Half – Blood"


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around, completely in awe. There were kids of all ages everywhere! They were all wearing orange shirts that said Camp Half - Blood and most of them were carrying a weapon of some sort. Zoe lead me to a large blue house where a person was waiting on the porch. When we got closer I realized that the person wasnt a person, but a centaur. "Hello" he said kindly. "My name is Chiron". "um... I.."I mumbled still staring at his backside. "You are Arya Stone, if I am not mistaken" he said calmly. I took a deep breath and said" yes I am and before we do anything else I want to talk to my mother." Zoe and Chiron shared a knowing look as if they get this request often. "I can assure you that she knows about your heritage and that you are here" Chiron said reassuringly. "I don't care" I said fiercely. " I don't want to be rude or anything but I am going to talk to her". Chiron sighed. "Perhaps at the end of your tour" he relented.

"Zoe, will you please show her around the camp?". Zoe, who was sitting quietly and watching, started to protest but Chiron had on a no nonsense face and she gave in. " Chiron can I talk to you for a sec" she said wearily.

Chiron guided Zoe to a table far away but oddly enough I could still hear them. " She was able to take down two Ravener Chiron!" Zoe said exasperatedly! "That is not normal!" . "No it is not" Chiron agreed. "maybe she is just skilled" Zoe said. "Perhaps, but we should keep an eye on her just in case" Chiron replied. I tried to look as if I had not heard anything as they made their way over to me, but it was quite difficult. Keep an eye on her?! I would think that the monsters themselves were more abnormal than the fact that I was able to kill them!

As we made our way out of the house I noticed a leopard head eating what looked to be a sausage. I shook my head. This place was insane. "

Zoe took me all over the camp. She showed me the lake and the strawberry field, she showed me the climbing wall (which looked really fun) and the archery range. The cabins were arranged in a large half circle. They had the symbols of Greek gods and goddesses on them. I was really glad that I had taken the Greek and Roman class at my school because some of them were really obscure. "So the campers sleep in the cabins of their godly parents" Zoe was telling me. " So where will I be sleeping?" I asked curiously. "Since we don't know your parentage yet you will be sleeping in the Hermes cabin." she said matter-of-factly. I looked over to the Hermes cabin. It was a small cabin with peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. "Why wouldn't my dad just send me a sign or something too tell me who I am?" I thought aloud. "He will, but sometimes the gods are...busy... and he might not get to it as soon as you like." she said with a sour expression. "How long did it take for your parent to contact you?" I asked cautiously. "My mother is Demeter" she said with a hint of sadness. "It didn't take her too long to tell me who I was, but I have never seen her before" That made me furious! How could a parent not want to see his/her child! As if she knew what I was thinking Zoe said " It's not their fault, Zeus made a law saying that the gods weren't allowed to see their children." "Well that sucks" I said. Zoe laughed. "A lot of kids think so too."


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE Review and tell me if you like the groups and Aroura thing. I didn't want it to be too much like the original. Thanks!**

"So there are different groups throughout the camp." Zoe explained. "Trainers, Campers, and Arouras. You know what campers are, and trainers are the people who train the campers."

"So what are Arouras?" I asked. She looked at me oddly. "Arouras are heroes who go on quests or missions regularly. There are not many of them because they need to be chosen. Usually an Aroura is chosen when their parent signals them". "Are there any other groups?" I asked. "Well, there is one but they haven't gotten a new member in decades" she said hesitantly. "They are called the riders

"Hey Zoe we need you at archery!" said someone from the range. "Well I gotta go, but i'll see you for dinner. Maybe your dad will tell you who you are at the camp fire" said Zoe optimistically.

As I walked into cabin 11 the first thing I noticed was that the place was completely crowded. There were kids everywhere of all different ages and ethnicities. I tried to sit down but the cabin was so crowded that I had to go out and get some air. I walked by the water and tried to gather my thoughts. Breathing in the salty sea air helped calm me . I thought about my mother and how worried she must be. I had a feeling that Chiron was trustworthy but I learned at a young age never to fully trust anyone so it doesn't hurt too much if they betray you. Its a lonely way to live but its worked for me so far.

I walked along the water until I came upon the training arena. There I saw two people , a boy and a girl, fighting with bronze swords. They were breathtaking! If not for the occasional clang of metal I would have thought they were dancing. The girl swung her arm in a graceful arc and they boy simultaneously raised his sword to block it. Their movements seemed to be connected and each move flowed like water. A tap on my shoulder pulled me from my amazement. "would you like to try" said a boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes." um I should be getting back" I stuttered. "Its fine" he said , guiding me to the sword rack. I put my hands on the hilt of one that looked to be about the right size. "I'm Blake, son of Hephaestus " he said with a half smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you want to stand in this position" he said, standing with his feet apart and parallel with his shoulders. He wouldn't stop smiling at me every time he looked up. It was like he knew something I didn't. Over the next hour he taught me the basics of sword fighting. It was extremely tiring but I felt completely alive! It was like I was meant to fight.

"Wow!" exclaimed Blake. We were both sitting on a bench in the arena sweating. "your really good. For a Rookie of course" he teased. I laughed. " Your just mad cause I got a few good jabs in" I said smiling. We heard the shell blow which I figured signaled dinner. I cleared my throat. "Well I have to go but thanks for teaching me".

As I left I couldn't help but think of Arouras and what it would be like to be one. I shook my head. I can't afford to think that way. I wasn't even sure who I was, I couldn't think of what it would be like to be someone else.

I walked into the pavillon and made my way to the Hermes table. In front of me was a plate and a cup already filled with diet Pepsi. Blake met my eyes and waved from the Hephaestus table. I hesitantly waved back. "I wonder what he's playing at" I thought to myself. Chiron stood at the front of the room. "Attention heroes, We have a new camper with us today. Arya Stone.". Every head in the room turned to look at me. I was a bit uncomfortable being the center of attention but I kept my face stony and composed. I wouldn't show weakness.

After being served, all the camper got up and scraped their food into the fire at the center. I was a bit astonished at first but Zoe caught up with me and explained. "We offer part of our food to the gods" she said. " they like the smell". "Well id rather them like the smell of burnt food than the smell of sacrificed humans so i'm game" I told her. She laughed. "You are a very odd person Arya Stone" she said smiling. I smiled back. "So I've been told".


End file.
